The Kiss & Tell Theory
by Mitchie Love
Summary: The Kiss & Tell Theory. That should show people not to kiss & tell. - This summary is a little bad, so come in & read? :
1. Chapter 1

**I am aware that people call me Mitchie, but this is not told by my point of view, it's told through the CAMP ROCK CHARACTER'S, so please don't confuse yourself. xD**

**All the characters belong to the Camp Rock writers & creators. This is just for fun. All O/Cs belong to me, though. If you've ever seen CR, you'll know which ones they are. Rated T for suggestive themes & language. (**

* * *

I always ask myself, how did I score the perfect boyfriend? How did I do it? I mean, he could have as easily gone out with Tess Tylers or somebody that is not me. I mean, I was a nobody. Tess was the one and only T.J. Tylers's daughter. How did I do this again?

Of course, there are three rules to dating a celebrity boyfriend.

Number one: You never talk to the press.

Number two: No matter how much their fans hate you, don't say anything, don't listen to them. That's what Shane says.

Number three: You probably won't be able to pass three minutes sitting at Cold Stone without getting photographed, you have to be absolutely okay with it.

Those were the three things that Shane always told me to keep in mind, or else, I wouldn't be able to follow his life. I do have in mind Shane is about three years older than me (I'm sixteen). I'm okay with that. I mean, maybe all his friends have super sexy girlfriends who are pretty much sex machines. Well, most girls my age are, but my mom always told me that I should always respect myself.

My friend Sara, on the other hand, she's what you call a slut. She's always sending those sexy pictures to her boyfriend. Everytime she does, he comes by. I leave everytime. I can't stand her boyfriend. He's such a perv. All he thinks about is sex. All they have is sex. It's pretty stupid. Sometimes I did wonder if I was taking that away from Shane, but he seemed okay with it.

* * *

I sighed sitting on my bed trying to think up lyrics. I gave up and lied on my bed. I thought about Shane. My phone suddenly beeped. I got up to look at it, but it was just a message from Sara. She probably was going to try to talk to me about her problems with her boyfriend. I sighed and threw the phone inside a drawer and turned up the music.

I sang along to the words,_ Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I, see you crying?_

I love that song. I don't listen to the original version because I prefer Aly Michalka's to the original. I smiled when I could barely hear my phone ringing. I wouldn't be lying when I told Sara that I didn't hear the phone. I couldn't have. My music was too loud.

It's not that I'm a bad friend, it's just that Sara never listens. She's always telling me that her boyfriend is mean to her, and I tell her that the best is to probably dump him. She doesn't listen because she "loves him". Well, I hate him. He's nothing but a guy-whore. That's what he is to me. Of course, maybe they're made for each other.

"I need you to need me," I heard a voice sing.

"Hmmm," I opened my eyes to see Shane. "Shane? What are you doing here?" I laughed when he pointed at my window. "As always."

He lied next to me and started singing a completely different song to tick me off. I hit him in the chest. He made a fake crying noise and asked, "Mitchie, I like your dress."

I laughed. "Good, 'cause it's staying on."

"Awww, come on!" he laughed.

I looked at him and gave him my trademarked smile. He sighed and kissed my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here is Chapter Two! I hope you like it. I just want to say that the way these things work are just based by observations I've made at my school. I may not really think the way that Sara does, but I agree with most of the things that Mitchie says. It feels weird saying "Mitchie". Haha. Anyway, my characters are Sara, Trevor, Cameron & Miranda. (:**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Mitchie, if you don't hit it on with Shane, he's going to fly like a bird," Sara told me, using her hands to talk as she always did. She shrugged her shoulders trying to be cute while opening her locker when I just glared at her.

"I'm sure Shane doesn't want anything, that I can't give him," I said.

"Exactly. Nothing you can't give him," she said, her bright blue eyes looking at me, her blonde hair flipped behind her. "You can give him tons Mitchie. You're a..."

"Don't even say it," I interrupted, laughing, but still using my warning tone. "I don't consider myself anything but what I am. Who I am. Mitchie."

"Trust me. Nineteen-year-old guys always want something more. And it's better if you give it to them. My sister always says that if you want a good relationship, the key is sex, and that really keeps you..."

"Isn't your sister pregnant? And didn't her boyfriend leave her?" I asked, pressing her buttons maybe a little too hard. But I know Sara. She doesn't crack fast. I knew why Sara did all this, and that is why I'm her friend. She has problems in her house. Her mom and dad are always out on trips. She was basically raised by her older brother, Trevor.

Sara was a tomboy in Elementary school. That was thanks to Trevor. Obviously, being raised by a guy always brings that tomboy side out of you. Still, she changed a lot in Middle school. Her brother was pretty much the one that was always protecting her. She's sixteen like me. Her brother is twenty-two. He started raising them when he was about eight.

I like Trevor. He's a very nice guy. You can tell he really cares for Sara and Cameron. Cameron is Sara's sister. She's extremely slutty. If Sara is bad, Cameron is probably ten times that. She's always out with a different guy. I think she's changed a little bit, though. She stopped being so slutty after she got pregnant with her baby about six months ago. She says that she's going to name her kid Trevor if it's a boy. That's how much her older brother means to her. If you had seen her six months ago, and you've seen the movie Mean Girls, she's a copy of The Plastics.

Tess Tylers passed by me and gave an ugly look. She was with Peggy. Peggy was "robot-Tess" like Sara liked to call her. They would be exactly the same if it wasn't for their features.

There's four types of girls at our school: the nerds, the emo/shy-girls (I fall into this group. Nobody knows that I'm dating Shane except Sara and of course Tess, but she wouldn't dare to say that because she knows that people would ask her if I beat her out), the stuck-ups (The populars. The Riders. Tess falls into this group. The stuck-ups are not exactly just the girls that are stuck-ups. They are the girls who receive their status by coat-tail riding or by luck. For example, Tess's mom is T.J Tylers, Miranda [you probably won't see much of her] gained her status because her sister was the best cheerleader when she had been in High School), and the wanna-bes/sluts (lesbians, bis, or simply the "robots" and sluts).

That's the thing. There's too much bullshit in school. Too many sterotypes. There was zero tolerance for being different. You had to fall into a group. The group I fall into, the emo/shy-girls are not popular. It's basically an invisible group. Only the people in it and people that are friends with them can tell you about this group. Tess would know, Sara would know. But people like Miranda Smith wouldn't know.

The guys fall into different groups, too. Their groups are a little more diverse and complicated because you never really know what they are actually hiding or what group they fit into. It's stupid. Randy Sanchez falls into the geeks just because he likes acting and music, but Jay Thompson falls into the cool kids and he does exactly what Randy does. I guess that goes for girls, too. I'm all geeky because I like music, but Tess is the best in the world. That's why I like Camp Rock. No one is "stupid" or "geeky" because they like music.

I don't want to fall into the stuck-ups which is why I told Shane that I didn't want anyone outside of Camp Rock to know. Just our closest friends. Sara knows, Nate and Jason know, too. That's all the people that need to know. Plus, I'm not in school to show off who I know or that my boyfriend is Shane Gray.

I like being invisible, I like people not knowing me as anything but "that quiet girl from my class" as some people described me when they talked about me. I don't want to be "Mitchie Torres, the bitch dating Shane Gray". Why the hell do I care what people think? Well, I don't. Maybe just a little, and I don't want to be harrassed. I don't want people to start being my friend. I don't want to reach a level just because of Shane. I'm not a coat-tail rider. That's the last thing I want to be.

I want to blend in. You know, nothing is different about me. I wear my hair the same way everyone does, I wear the same brands everyone does. I may sing, but I don't want people to know about that. You know?

I follow "The Kiss & Tell Theory", like Sara calls it. I think this is the only thing that Sara has straight about relationships. No one needs to know if you are dating anyone, no one needs to know who's your boyfriend or what you do with them. If you send something private, make sure you watch out to who you send it to. Sara knows this stuff. Once she broke up with a boyfriend who had pictures of her...you know... and she took his phone before breaking up and deleted every single one of the pictures. The guy tried to threatend her, but all she said was, "I deleted all the pictures. You got nothing on me."

Sara is pretty smart. I know that. No one else does. I think Sara has a lot of messed up priorities. Especially when it comes to respecting yourself, but sometimes, she says some things that are so amazingly smart, you think, "Where did Sara go?" Of course she's smart. She has all advance classes. She likes to read, even though she doesn't want to admit it.

Those are just the basics of any regular school.


End file.
